Miracula Somniorum
by Fran Jane Malfoy
Summary: La clase de pociones nunca fue tan útil. Draco y Hermione descubren juntos que no todo es lo que parece y que muchas veces nuestros verdaderos deseos están velados incluso para nosotros mismos.


_Este fue mi regalo navideño para una amiga en un juego del amigo invisible._

Espero que lo disfruten tanto o más de lo que yo al escribirlo.

_Saludos!_

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

Encontrar a alguien que considere maravilloso al día lunes es algo muy complicado y solo existen uno que otro espécimen que te confirma la regla. Sin embargo, encontrar a un alumno de Hogwarts, mas específicamente de quinto año en Gryffindor, que disfrutara del día lunes era prácticamente imposible.

Y es que comenzar la semana con una clase de pociones con Snape, no era algo que le alegrara el panorama a nadie.

Harry, Hermione y Ron estaban discutiendo esto mientras caminaban hacia las mazmorras del castillo. Aunque la castaña ya estaba empezando a aburrirse de las quejas de sus amigos.

Estoy seguro que Snape debió idear este horario a propósito. ¡Solo a el se le ocurriría torturarnos con su clase a esta hora y un día lunes!

Ron, te lo repito. Tenemos el mismo horario de clases que han tenido los de quinto por más de 20 años.

Pero, Hermione, además es con Slytherin. Todo esto no puede ser coincidencia.

Puede que no sea a propósito, pero debes reconocer que es inhumano - apoyo Harry.

- De cualquier manera, no se por que ahora les importa tanto, ni que pusieran demasiada atención a la clase.

- Ese no es el punto, sino que no hay peor manera de empezar la semana, que verle la cara a los Slytherins y en pociones.

- Ya deja de lloriquear Weasley, para nosotros tampoco es placentero rebajarnos para presenciar una clase con ustedes – le contesto Draco cuando alcanzo al trío. Junto a él se encontraban Pansy y Zabini.

- Por lo menos los Slytherins no vamos dando pena por su suerte en medio de los pasillos, eso hay que dejárselo a los patéticos, como tu – continuo Pansy.

Ron estaba rojo de molestia y se disponía a contestarle a Malfoy, cuando la puerta del aula de pociones se abrió y de ella salió Severus Snape, con una cara que no auguraba nada bueno. O sea, se veía igual que todos los días.

Sin decir nada, les dio la espalda a sus estudiantes y una vez que todos estuvieron en sus asientos se dispuso a empezar su clase.

- A diferencia del resto de mis colegas, no voy a empezar la primera clase del año con un discurso motivacional acerca de la asignatura – comenzó el profesor con su voz tétrica - No voy a perder mi tiempo en algo que se que no va a funcionar, pues si en 4 años de educación mágica no han sido capaces de valorar el arte de hacer pociones, dudo que sus cerebro procese a estas alturas la complejidad de esta materia.

Obviamente nadie se sorprendió de sus palabras, nunca había sido una persona afable y claramente durante el verano no lo había sido secuestrado o suplantado, ya que imitar el genio de Severus Snape era un reto prácticamente imposible.

- El día de hoy abrirán sus libros en la página 16. Empezaremos con una poción básica, pero que mal preparada puede ser excesivamente peligrosa. Hoy tendrán como función, hacer una ampolla de "miracula somniorum" en perfectas condiciones, siguiendo exactamente las indicaciones descritas en su libro y para la próxima clase deberán entregarme un informe de 50 cm. de los posibles efectos que su mala preparación puede causar.

Inmediatamente todo el salón comenzó a quejarse. Snape sabía como acabar con el fin de semana de cualquiera e incluso con las de Draco Malfoy.

El Slytherin se encontraba junto a Pansy y Blaise en una de las mesas del final del salón, mirando con total aburrimiento las paginas que describían la preparación de la poción.

_- "__Miracula Somniorum:__ Poción para generar un profundo descanso y crear los verdaderos sueños de cada persona. Conocida por sus múltiples historias… bla bla bla" – se leía en la cabeza de Draco, quien luego siguió con los ingredientes. _

_Una gota de raíz de mandrágora, para crear el descanso ideal (no más que UNA gota)_

_huevos congelados de Ahwinder, para generar la perfecta ilusión para cada persona._

_Una docena de Judías Soporíferas_

_5 Plumas de Jobberknoll, para asegurar la autenticidad de los deseos._

_Dos cucharadas de polvo de ópalo, para mantener el descanso_

Continuó así con las instrucciones de preparación, las cuales no parecían ningún desafío nuevo. Era muy bueno en pociones y lo sabía. Sólo era superado por Hermione, pero Snape siempre hacía que ese tipo de cosas no resaltaran y solo entregaba puntos a Slytherin si Draco lograba superarla.

Estaba decidido a comenzar bien ese año y no permitiría que Granger volviera a ganarle en pociones. Desde ese día no habría ninguna solución que él no pudiese hacer a la perfección y antes que la Gryffindor. Ya no soportaba tener que ver como ella podía darse el lujo de ayudar a sus estúpidos amigos mientras trabajaba y él apenas lograra finalizar los trabajos. Sin embargo, eso iba a acabar. Desde ese día, solo él iba a ser el mejor. Aunque ella aún no se enterara de nada.

Comenzó a triturar los ingredientes y precalentar el caldero con el único afán de ganar todo el tiempo posible. Sólo se tomaba un par de segundos para ver el avance de Hermione, quien la mayoría de las veces se encontraba con los ojos puestos en las pociones de sus amigos o escribiéndoles notas con las cosas que tenían que hacer y las que no. Es que al parecer ninguno de los dos era capaz de seguir siquiera las instrucciones de un libro.

Él por su parte cuando finalmente había colocado todos los ingredientes y había dejado reposar el contenido del caldero durante el tiempo necesario, empezó a revolver en el sentido de las agujas del reloj, convirtiendo la sustancia en un líquido de color violeta brillante con una consistencia muy parecida a la del agua, tal como se suponía que debía quedar.

Draco se sentía orgulloso de si mismo. Había logrado superar a Granger y colocando una dosis de poción en la ampolla podía darse por satisfecho, al igual que Snape, quien lo había estado observando de cerca desde el inicio de la clase. Se dio cuenta de la concentración con la que Malfoy estaba trabajando y sólo tuvo que esperar a que terminara para acercarse y examinar sus resultados.

- Muy bien hecho, Malfoy – dijo lo bastante alto como para que todos escucharan – Esto amerita 20 puntos para Slytherin.

- Señor, Hermione también terminó la poción – saltó Harry al otro lado del salón, con la vaga esperanza que el trabajo de su amiga no pasara desapercibido.

- Sí Potter, pero después de Malfoy. La señorita Granger aún revolvía su caldero cuando Malfoy ya tenía el frasco listo en sus manos – contestó con voz de molestia, como si estuviera explicándole a Harry que el cielo era azul y el sol amarillo.

- Nunca se dijo que quién terminara primero se lleva puntos para su casa – se defendió Hermione, cansada que Snape sólo reconociera las pociones cuando alguien de su casa lograba terminar primero.

- Pero de igual manera te gane, Granger, supéralo. No siempre te vas a llevar los puntos en todas las clases, mejor deja de creerte que eres especial, sabelotodo.

- Primero, a ti nadie te ha preguntado Malfoy, y en segundo logar, acepto que no fui la primera, mi punto es que nunca se estableció que ésta era una competencia.

- Le pediré, señorita Granger que guarde silencio. A usted tampoco se le ha pedido la opinión y por eso serán 10 puntos menos para Gryffindor.

- ¡Pero!...

- ¡Si continua serán 10 puntos más! Además su poción tampoco está bien realizada. Sería una locura utilizarla. Es más, de un tiempo a esta parte su trabajo ha dejado mucho que desear, Granger.

Eso fue un golpe bajo hasta para Snape. Hermione no sólo se sentía pasada a llevar, sino que ahora había sido humillada frente a sus propios compañeros y de una forma totalmente injusta.

Estaba completamente tensa con la mirada fija en el profesor, pero sin saber completamente si estaba triste, furiosa, avergonzada o todo al mismo tiempo. De lo único que estaba segura era que detestaba a Severus Snape y también en parte con el resto de sus compañeros, ya que ninguno de ellos había tenido las agallas de defenderla o apoyarla por lo menos. Se sentía sola en el salón, en medio de un duelo de miradas con su profesor y con una serie de curiosos expectantes a lo que fuera a suceder.

Draco era incapaz de dejar de observarla, aunque en sus ojos no se reflejaba ninguna emoción y es que por dentro tampoco sabía como debía reaccionar. ¿No se suponía que eso era lo que quería? ¿Ganarle? ¿Hacerle saber que él era mejor que ella? Y a pesar de todo, ahí estaba, incómodo por como había acabo las cosas y con la necesidad imperiosa de hacer o decir algo, aunque no tenía idea de que exactamente.

- La clase de hoy ha terminado – la voz de Snape lo sacó de sus pensamientos – no quiero trabajos mediocres la próxima clase – agregó éste finalmente mirando todavía a Hermione, terminando de herirla en frente a los demás.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Estaba indignada. Había pasado todo el día con un carácter terrible, recordando a cada momento el mal rato de esa mañana, y el haber tenido que compartir otras clases con Malfoy tampoco había sido de gran ayuda. El rubio la estuvo observando cada vez que tenía la oportunidad, buscando la ocasión para sacarle en cara ocurrido seguramente.

Hermione sólo respondía a los ataques del muchacho, jamás lo había enfrentado directamente o sin razón y eso se debía a dos razones principalmente. Primero, porque no era de la clase de personas que busca conflicto, sino todo lo contrario y segundo, porque instintivamente siempre guardaba la esperanza, ingenua pero esperanza al fin al cabo, de llevarse bien con Malfoy o por lo menos llevar la fiesta en paz.

Mientras que con Snape la historia no era muy diferente. Ese hombre siempre había sido cruel, pero esto ya rebasaba sus propios límites. Podía meterse con ella por ser una Gryffindor o por ser hija de muggles, ya que eran cosas que no podía evitar y de las cuales estaba muy orgullosa. Pero meterse con su trabajo, eso ya era otro tema.

Era irónico como antes de la clase esa misma mañana discutía con Ron y Harry por lo quejumbrosos que eran respecto a pociones y sin embargo, habían tenido razón. El muy maldito de Snape se había ensañado con ella con el único fin de degradarla, y lo peor es que lo había conseguido.

Esa tarde no quiso ni siquiera bajar a cenar. Se sentía tan mal que al terminar las clases, subió directamente a la torre de Gryffindor y se metió en su habitación aprovechando que ninguna de sus compañeras se encontraba allí. No deseaba nada más que recostarse a leer en su cama. Dejar que su mente vagara entre los párrafos de un libro, con la esperanza de olvidar todo lo sucedido.

Aunque tal parecía que las cosas ese día seguían sin resultar fáciles. Y es que en su escritorio había un caos de plumas, tinteros a medio terminar, pergaminos y una amplia variedad de libros. En una persona como ella un desorden de esas proporciones era un suceso que ocurría una contadas ocasiones. Siempre había sido organizada y controladora, el desorden era una de las cosas que más odiaba. Pero en los últimos días no había tenido tiempo de nada.

Trató de encontrar su libro favorito, _La Odisea_, entre el revoltijo de cosas esparcidas. Se suponía que éste era un libro muggle, escrito en la antigua Grecia, pero ella tenía la seria sospecha de que Homero debió haber sido un mago para crear una obra como esa. Pues poseía en su interior una serie de elementos y personajes muy similares a los existentes en el mundo mágico, con algunos detalles que podrían ser para despistar a la población muggle de la época, quienes seguramente considerarían todo eso como leyendas pertenecientes al folclor.

Tenía gran afinidad con ese libro. Le recordaba a su paso por Hogwarts, considerando que cada año en el colegio representaba una de las aventuras de Ulises. Siempre había algo que enfrentar, un misterio que descubrir y más importante, algo que aprender, que en conjunto le dan su propia odisea y le iba marcado el camino que ella misma había seguido para alcanzar todas sus metas.

Pero por mucho que buscara, no lograba encontrarlo en el desastre que tenía enfrente. Súbitamente recordó que esa mañana lo había puesto en su mochila por casualidad y fue a rebuscar en su bolso inmediatamente. Aunque mucho antes de encontrarlo, cayó sobre el escritorio un frasquito con un líquido color violeta brillante, que había estado guardado en los bolsillos de su bolso.

Rápidamente llegaron las imágenes de la clase gracias a la ampolla de poción que tenía en sus manos y su disgusto reapareció como si nunca la hubiese abandonado. Tenía aún la voz de Snape resonando en su cabeza:

- "_…su poción tampoco está bien realizada. Sería una locura utilizarla. Es más, de un tiempo a esta parte su trabajo ha dejado mucho que desear, Granger."_

Nada de eso la habría alterado tanto si no fuera porque todo era mentira. Ella era la más crítica con su propio trabajo como para reconocer cuando se equivocaba. Su ampolla estaba en perfectas condiciones y Snape lo sabía. Sólo lo había dicho para alterarla, y lo peor es que lo había logrado. Además Hermione había sido capaz de realizar perfectamente una poción 10 veces más difícil, como la Multijugos por ejemplo, y con sólo 12 años edad. Aunque, claro, eso no era de dominio público.

Lo peor es que había quedado como la sabelotodo celosa del progreso de sus compañeros, cuando eso era lo último que pensaba. Es más, y aunque no lo diría jamás en voz alta, siempre había notado las habilidades que Malfoy poseía en casi todas las materias, especialmente en pociones.

Tenía una capacidad de concentración y precisión increíbles, y además era una persona ordenada y segura de su trabajo. Incluso existían ocasiones en que se pillaba si misma espiando a Malfoy en clases, sólo por el gusto de verlo trabajar. Aunque claro, todo ese ambiente de paz se va a la basura una vez que el Slytherin abre la boca para hablar y frecuentemente insultarla.

Estaba tan cabreada con todo que optó por tomar la poción, pues estaba muy segura de trabajo. Quería probarse que su desempeño no había cambiado y que Snape sólo hizo todo para provocarla y también sabía que sólo con dormir podría lograr olvidarse de todo.

Recordaba los efectos de la poción y entendía que aparte de caer en un descanso profundo, podría en el mejor de los casos tener los sueños que reflejaran sus verdaderos deseos. Cualquier cosa era mejor que quedarse como estaba. Decidida sacó el corcho del frasco y se bebió toda la dosis de un golpe.

Los efectos llegaron de inmediato, se comenzó a sentir terriblemente cansada y apenas alcanzo a taparse con las mantas antes de caer profundamente dormida, a pesar que aún eran recién las 8 de la noche.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Eran en momentos como ese en que Draco extraña su habitación en la mansión. El tener que compartir su cuarto con otras 4 personas más era desesperante. Si bien con los años había conseguido la tolerancia suficiente para soportar todo lo que implicaba convivir con otros, seguía teniendo serios problemas para controlar su instinto asesino. El cual aparecía en ocasiones como esas en las que él sólo quería era unos minutos de silencio y lo que tenía era…

- ¡Te apuesto 15 galeons que los Búlgaros este años no son capaces de pasar ni a semi finales! – Insistía Zabini, hablando lo suficientemente alto para que todos allí lo escucharan.

- Por mucho que esta no haya sido la temporada de Krum, él sigue siendo el mejor buscador de esta época. Yo no estaría tan seguro de que no clasifiquen.

- Nunca creí que tú fueras un iluso, Theo. ¡Si hasta Alemania esta antes que ellos en las predicciones! Mira, votemos – propuso Zabini mirando a sus compañeros de cuarto.

- Yo supongo que llegan a semifinales, pero no ganan – comentó Goyle.

- ¡Eso es demasiado! a esos no les alcanza ni para clasificar – contraatacó Crabbe.

- Entonces son 2 contra 2, ¿tú que opinas Draco?

El Quidditch era algo que estaba implantado en todas las casas de Hogwarts por igual y Slytherin no era la excepción. Podía unirlos inmensamente cuando se trataba de la Copa del colegio, especialmente si eso implicaba competir contra Gryffindor, o dividirlos si la discusión implicaban los equipos favoritos de los alumnos.

En esos momentos la conversación aún estaba en tonos amigables, pero independiente de que el tema fuera de interés colectivo, Draco no les estaba prestando nada de atención. Es más, ni siquiera noto que ahora le estaban hablando a él.

- Ey Draco, ¿estás ahí? – lo llamó Theo.

- ¿Qué?

- Estas ido, ¿te pasa algo?

- ¡No fastidien! Estoy tratando de dormir y ustedes no se callan

- Que sensible – comentó Zabini con sorna – no estarás en tus días especiales, Malfoy.

- Pensaba que tu idiotez no podía ser peor, pero veo que siempre eres capaz de superarte a ti mismo, Zabini. Te felicito – le contestó visiblemente molesto.

Quería sólo un poco de silencio, nada más, y obviamente ahí no lo iba a conseguir. Así que sin decir una palabra salió de la habitación. Ninguno de sus compañeros dijo nada al respecto y es que todos ya estaban acostumbrados al mal humor del rubio. Es mas, a contar por sus antecedentes, sabían que su reacción podría haber sido peor.

Draco no tenía ánimos de ver ni escuchar a nadie, por lo que salió rápidamente de la Sala Común de Slytherin. Aunque enseguida se dio cuenta en que en realidad no tenía ni idea de hacia adonde se dirigía, ni tampoco que era lo que quería hacer. Simplemente se conformaba con encontrar un lugar silencioso y tranquilo, ojala sin nadie alrededor, por lo que la biblioteca no era opción.

Se sentía terriblemente cansado, había sido un día muy largo y claramente no estaba como para analizar el rendimiento deportivo de los búlgaros con ese humor. Poco le importaba en verdad si ganaban o perdían, y menos si entre sus filas tenían todavía a Victor Krum como buscador.

De sólo recordarlo veía la escena del inicio del Baile de Navidad en cuarto año, cuando el chico se había atrevido a llevar a Hermione Granger como su pareja, traicionando prácticamente a la casa de Slytherin que lo había recibido como su invitado al llegar a Hogwarts. Era una hija de muggles, lo que estaba lejos de ser una acompañante aceptable, por mucho que ella hubiese estado irreconocible.

Desde ese momento Draco no soportaba al búlgaro. No quiso volver a hablarle y mucho menos sentarse junto a él durantes las cenas. Aunque el aludido pareció no darse cuenta de nada, pues en los días que siguieron siempre se le veía junto a la castaña en la biblioteca o en los jardines durantes las tardes, lo que sólo hacía aumentar el odio de Draco por el muchacho y de paso por Hermione también.

Sin embargo, nunca pudo negar que la imagen de Granger bajando las escaleras esa noche no se borró nunca más de su cabeza. Se veía muy diferente, de eso no cabía ninguna duda. Pero más allá todo, lo que captó su atención había sido el desplante de la chica. Obviamente no se encontraba en un ambiente conocido para ella y el ser el centro de atención tampoco era su especialidad, o por lo menos no de esa manera. Nunca tuvo la mirada altiva como el resto de sus compañeras, sino que era más bien tímida en comparación a como se le veía todos los días y además caminaba entre las personas con una delicadeza y soltura que la hacía parecer más frágil de lo que en realidad era.

Sólo había habido una ocasión en la que volvió a verla de ese modo, y fue esa mañana. Si bien su rostro de mantuvo siempre en alto cuando escucha lo que Snape tenía que decirle, el resto del día no fue así.

La observó en cada clase y pudo notar que su humor no mejoró en ningún momento. Ni siquiera respondía las preguntas que McGonagall hacía, sabiendo que la única que posiblemente podía responder era Hermione. Y en Aritmancia, asignatura que parecía ser su preferida, no tomaba ni un solo apunte. Simplemente se limitó a escuchar o hacer como que escuchaba, no estaba seguro.

Sin darse cuenta ya había llegado hasta la segunda planta del castillo caminando, específicamente se encontraba justo en frente de la sala de arte de Rowena Ravenclaw. Una habitación poco popular en Hogwarts, pues muy pocas personas eran capaces de apreciarla realmente. Dentro, estaban todas las esculturas y las pinturas seleccionadas hace miles de años por la propia fundadora, para inspirar a sus alumnos, serviles como sala de relajación o simplemente exhibición de las obras más apreciadas de la época y que se mantenían perfectamente conservadas hasta ese día.

Draco no quiso darle muchas vueltas y entró enseguida a la habitación, para poder esconderse de la Señora Norris que seguramente ya debía estar rondando por los pasillos a esas horas. Además, sabía que en ese lugar por fin iba a encontrar lo que había estado buscando, silencio.

Una vez que cerró la puerta, se encontró frente a él con varias esculturas talladas en mármol y óleos de todos los tamaños imaginables. Si hasta podría sugerir que allí debían encontrarse obras muggles entre tantas cosas, pero no estaba de ánimos como para entrar a investigar. Se limitó simplemente a recostarse un uno de los sillones largos que se ubicaba en uno de los rincones del salón con la esperanza de poder dormir un poco más en esa ocasión.

Sin embargo, luego de un par de horas intentando conciliar el sueño, no era capaz de siquiera de descansar. Y es que aunque odiara reconocerlo, aun giraba en su cabeza todo lo sucedido ese día, y el hecho de que Granger tampoco bajara a cenar no había ayudado a tranquilizarlo de ninguna manera, sino todo lo contrario. Se odiaba a si mismo por pasar tanto tiempo pensando en Granger, cuando se suponía que debía alegrase de todo aquello que sucedió. Pero ahí estaba, dando vueltas al comportamiento que la chica había tenido durante el día, y aunque odiara reconocérselo inclusive a si mismo, estaba preocupado por ella.

Resignado y con peor humor del que ya tenía, se levanto del sillón y se puso a caminar entre las piezas de arte del lugar. Reconociendo que la variedad de conceptos y estilos era impresionante. Estaba acostumbrado a recorrer galerías de arte con su madre desde pequeño, pero esta era insuperable. Se veía que en cada pintura había una historia completa detrás de las imágenes y todas poseían una belleza única, dando la sensación de perfección a cada momento. Así pasaron algunos minutos, durante los cuales el cuerpo de Draco paseaba entre los pasillos del lugar, pero su mente se encontraba muy lejos de allí.

Distraído, llevó sus manos a sus bolsillos, como un acto inconciente y para su sorpresa estos no estaban vacíos como siempre, sino que dentro de él estaba su pequeña ampolla de poción. La cual había sido la causante de todo el problema para empezar . Ese pequeño frasco era el punto de partida de todo el asunto, y ahora que lo pensaba también podría ser la solución ¿No se suponía que generaba el sueño? Bueno pues, puede que el trabajo le fuera útil después de todo.

Snape le había dicho que estaba en perfectas condiciones y él no era la clase de profesor que te felicitara por un trabajo mal realizado, aunque eso implicara darle puntos a su casa, para él el trabajo estaba bien o no. Por lo que sin darle más vueltas al asunto, se tomo todo el contenido de la ampolla rápidamente.

Inmediatamente pudo sentir los efectos del líquido en su interior y tuvo que volver directamente al sillón en el que estaba, ya que se sentía cada vez con el cuerpo más cansado y sabía que no le quedaba mucho tiempo para caer inevitablemente dormido.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

No era capaz de ver mucho. No veía nada en realidad y le era imposible determinar en donde se encontraba en esas condiciones. Sin embargo, no se sentía asustada por la falta de luz, ni menos amenazada por lo que podría esconderse en la oscuridad. Estaba tranquila, incluso se podría decir que se encontraba a gusto.

Poco a poco, unas luces lejanas se fueron encendiendo. Permitiendo ver los enormes estantes de madera caoba que ella tan bien conocía. Estaba en la biblioteca de Hogwarts, de eso no había duda, la pregunta era ¿qué hacía en ese lugar? No creía que estuviera estudiando, pues no llevaba ningún libro o pluma con ella. Es mas, parecía que nadie estudiaba en ese lugar. No se escuchaba el murmullo característico de la biblioteca, ni menos las pisadas de Madame Prince entre los libreros.

Según podía ver, era ya entrada la noche. Se veían claramente las estrellas desde las ventanas laterales, dejando que el haz de luz nocturna diera de lleno en las mesas de estudio y los sillones. La imagen era muy diferente a como se veía la habitación durante el día, ya que en el lustre de la madera relejaba un trozo del cielo y la completa quietud del lugar le daba un aire tranquilizador y pacífico. Todo lo contrario a como era normalmente.

Siempre había querido saber como se sentiría poder pasar una noche completa leyendo en los sillones en una noche como esa. Quería disfrutar de la belleza que sabía que poseía la biblioteca y que era tan poco apreciada. Recostarse con un libro en sus manos, teniendo la seguridad que nadie iba a interrumpirla ni pedirle que apagara la luz para poder conciliar el sueño, como si sucedía con sus compañeras de cuarto.

Sin embargo, sentía que no debía quedarse ahí todo el tiempo. Tenía el presentimiento que había algo más que hacer antes de sentarse, y con esa idea abandono la biblioteca, siguiendo el camino que la llevaba de regreso hasta las puertas del Gran Comedor. Hermione tenía la seguridad, que solo se tiene en los sueños, de que iba en la dirección correcta. Por lo que continuó en esa dirección hasta que estuvo justo en frente de las enormes puertas del Gran Salón, aunque para su sorpresa éstas estaban cerradas completamente.

Era extraño, pues sabía que ahí es donde debía estar, hacia donde debía dirigirse desde un principio, pero según veía no existía forma de abrir o mover las puertas. Trató de empujar las hojas de la madera oscura, pero no se movieron ni un milímetro ante su esfuerzo. Aunque al volver a mirar hacia un costado pudo encontrarse con un sorpresa que no espera encontrar y menos en los pasillos del colegio. Allí, esperándola pacientemente estaban aquellos a quienes más extraña cada vez que volvía a Hogwarts. Sus padres. Mirándola con una tierna sonrisa en los labios, junto a la compañía de Harry y Ron.

Siempre había querido que sus padres visitaran el colegio y que conocieran lo majestuoso que era, pero obviamente nunca había podido hacerlo. En el mejor de los casos, si conseguía por lo menos traerlos hasta los terrenos del colegio lo único que verían sería una estructura a punto de derrumbarse.

Por mucho que ella amara estudiar en el castillo, odiaba el tener que separarse de sus padres por tanto tiempo. Al ser hija única, tenía un gran vínculo con ambos. Por lo que cuando tuvo que cambiar el poder verlos todos los días, por a penas recibir una carta cada dos semanas y unas cortas visitas durante en vacaciones, había empezando a extrañarlos enormemente todos los días y a recordar en cosas cotidianas los detalles de su convivencia con ellos.

Además, sabía que Ron y Harry probablemente tampoco la entenderían si les contara todo eso, porque por lo menos Ron tenía como mínimo un tercio de su familia con él en Hogwarts. Mientras que Harry no contaba buenos recuerdos de su familia, por lo que no había mucho que añorar.

Su padre era la persona a quien más respeta en todo el mundo, un persona intachable y extremadamente cariñoso y su madre era prácticamente su mejor amiga. Aunque no siempre pudiera contarle todo como lo que le gustaría, porque a ninguna madre le agradaría saber que su hija voló sobre una criatura salvaje llamada hipogrifo, que liberó a un prisionero condenado, que la mantuvieron en el fondo del lago negro por una competencia y así sucesivamente.

Quería decirles algo a sus padres, comenzando tal vez por lo increíble que era que ellos estuvieran allí, pero de su boca no podía salir ninguna palabra. Por mucho que intentara parecía que había perdido la capacidad de hacer cualquier tipo de sonido, aunque al resto ese detalle parecía simplemente no importarles. Se limitaban a sonreírle y mirarla, y sorprendentemente no necesitaba nada más. Comprendía que tenerlos junto a ella era lo único que en verdad deseaba.

Su padre le acaricio lentamente sus cabellos, como solía hacer cuando era pequeña, y poniendo su otra mano el brazo de su hija la condujo hasta las puertas del Gran Salón las cuales esta vez se abrieron solas ante la presencia de ellos en el umbral, revelando una imagen que ella reconoció enseguida. Y es que la nieva cayendo implacable, pero sin llegar hasta el suelo, con los pinos navideños y los uniformes de gala de los alumnos de Durmstrang era una imagen que no iba a salir nunca de sus recuerdos. Estaba nuevamente en el Baile de Navidad del año anterior.

Se sentía ajena a todo eso, obviamente no estaba vestida apropiadamente para un evento como ese y era como si mirara todo aquello desde afuera. Sin saber muy bien de que se trataba todo eso, giro su cabeza hacia donde aun estaba su padre y éste limito a sonreírle nuevamente. Ahí fue cuando Hermione notó que algo había cambiado, su uniforme de colegio ya no estaba, ahora en su lugar estaba su vestido azul cielo, tal como había ido vestida al baile el año anterior.

Claro, en esta ocasión había una clara diferencia, nadie bailaba y todos estaban en círculo alrededor de la pista, como esperando a los campeones para que iniciaran el baile. El problema es que los campeones también formaban parte de la multitud de personas. Desde donde se encontraba podía ver a Fleur, Victor y Cedric a un costado, mirando en su dirección. Sólo había una silueta en el medio de la pista, vestida de negro absoluto, donde lo único que resaltaba era el cabello rubio que ella sería capaz de reconocer en cualquier parte.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

No cabía ninguna duda, tenía que estar en la casa de Theo. La pintura en el techo del salón era inconfundible. El problema era, ¿qué hacía ahí? ¿en qué momento llego? Ahora que lo notaba, también estaba vestido con una túnica de gala negra y tampoco se encontraba solo.

Estaba en lo que parecía un baile de gala, aunque acoplándose al contexto, bien podría ser una de las tantas reuniones de sociedad que abundaban antes de la vuelta del Señor Tenebroso. Hace tiempo que no había tenido la oportunidad de asistir a esas fiestas, ya que ahora sólo se podían hacer "visitas de cortesía" entre los sangre pura y que de agradables tenían muy poco.

Según podía observar, se había perdido la cena, el brindis y el postre, pues lo único que quedaba en las mesas eran algunos platos y copas de vinos que fueron abandonadas por sus dueños, quienes ahora estarían posiblemente bailando en el medio del enorme salón. Mientras que otros pocos conversaban de temas sin importancia en los bordes de la pista.

No paso mucho tiempo para que pudiera encontrar a sus padres entre las personas que estaban hablando cerca de la puerta que daba hacia los jardines de la mansión. Ambos hablaban animadamente con otra pareja que en esos momentos estaba de espalda hacia Draco, aunque podía ver perfectamente la sonrisa torcida de su padre desde allí, marca reconocida de los Malfoy, y también como su madre estaba tomada cariñosamente del brazo de Lucius mientras conversaban.

Hacia mucho tiempo que no los veía comportarse de esa manera, es más, era prácticamente hace dos años que ellos no eran los mismos. Y es que la llegada del Señor Oscuro había cambiado todo lo que él conocía. Sus padres habían cambiado muchísimo, ahora se peleaban por cualquier estupidez y el ambiente de tensión en el que convivían no mejoraba en nada las cosas. Aunque ahora, a ambos se les veía contentos y tranquilos, como era antes de que todo se alborotara. Sin ningún problema escondidos tras sus gestos, ni alguna necesidad u orden que cumplir.

Comenzó a caminar hacia ellos, abriéndose paso entre todas las parejas y grupos que le bloqueaban el camino, pero llegó un momento en el que ya no pudo seguir avanzando, ya que todos se volteaban a ver porque se abrían las puertas principales del lugar a una hora tan avanzada. Se suponía que a esas alturas ya nadie llegaba y que quienes se retiraban lo simplemente se desaparecían en el momento en que consideraran más apropiado.

Si bien Draco no estaba interesado en nada que estuviera pasando, al mirar de reojo pudo notar la silueta de una mujer, vestida con un vestido color azul que lo obligó a girarse completamente para asegurarse que no estaba alucinando. Allí, de pie en el umbral de la puerta esta Hermione. Sola. No se le veía del brazo de Krum ni ningún otro que quisiera tenerla de pareja, detalle que inmediatamente lo alegro.

Se veía tal como aquella vez, sencilla, pero completamente hermosa. Porque ya no tenía ningún caso negarse el que ella se veía muy bonita así como estaba. Tenía su cabello alisado y domado en un moño de fiesta, vestía de la misma manera que como la recordaba y miraba hacia el interior del salón con una expresión que mezclaba la sorpresa con la alegría.

No entendía porque le llamaba tanto la atención el salón de baile de los Nott. Era imponente y elegante, pero no tanto como para aquella reacción. Tal vez los candelabros de quien sabe cuantos años le llamaran la atención, pero cuando se giro un poco para mirar a su alrededor, entendió el por qué de la reacción de la chica.

Ya no estaba en la casa de Theo, sino que sin notarlo había llegado hasta el Gran Comedor en Hogwarts. Aunque ese no era lo único que tener en consideración, sino que también que estaba más específicamente en el Baile de Navidad del Torneo de los Tres Magos. Lo extraño era que en ese momento nadie bailaba, sino que todos estaban en círculo, como esperando a que se diera el inicio a todo. De alguna manera entendió que los invitados estaban aguardando por él, que fuera él con su pareja quienes bailaran primero y no los campeones del torneo como siempre se hacía.

Todo le indicaba que tenía que bailar con la castaña y no podía estar más agradecido por tener una excusa para poder acercarse sin que eso provocara el recelo de quienes estaban cerca. Si estuviera en una situación normal, el hablar civilizadamente con Granger era como entregar una prueba visible y destacada con luces de neon de su locura o estupidez. Lo bueno es que todo indicaba que eso no iba a pasar esa vez

Se fue caminando decidido hasta donde se encontraba Hermione esperando, pero cuando fue a preguntarle si quería acompañarlo a la pista, ninguna palabra salió de su boca. No era que fuera del tipo de personas tímidas que son incapaces de hablarle a los demás cuando están nerviosos. Él era un Malfoy, esa teoría era ridícula. Simplemente no podía decir nada aunque quisiera, era como ser parte de una de una mímica o algo parecido.

Por lo que sin tener otro recurso, y esperando a que ella lo entendiera, le tendió su mano y giro su cabeza a la pista de baile un segundo para señalarle sus intensiones.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Todo era fuera de lo común. Pero el que Malfoy le pidiera bailar a Hermione Granger era todo un acontecimiento. Tanto, que hasta para ella era difícil de procesar el que él estuviera con su mano extendida aún hacia ella, esperando una respuesta.

Tenía clara su respuesta, sentía la necesidad de estar cerca de él y no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad. Lo único que tuvo que hacer fue estirar su mano hasta tomar la del Slytherin para poder darse a entender. Aunque nunca se espero lo que sucedió justo después de eso. Y es que pudo notar como lentamente todo a su alrededor se clarificaba y todos los colores se volvía mucho más vivos e intensos. Veía todo más nítidamente, como si hasta ese momento hubiese estado viendo todo a través de un velo y a Draco le pasaba exactamente lo mismo.

Ahora ambos veían, olían y sentían con mayor fuerza todo lo que estaba cerca. Con el simple hecho de tocarse, ambos habían logrado mejorar todas sus percepciones. Como si de repente despertaran de un estado somnoliento. Hermione no tenía que escuchar hablar a Draco para saber lo que estaba pensando, le estaba pasando lo mismo que a ella y tampoco tenía en sus manos una explicación, aunque tampoco estaba segura de necesitarla.

Malfoy aprisionó un poco más fuerte la mano de ella para poder recuperar su atención y con una sonrisa torcida le dio a entender que el resto de los asistentes aun los esperaban a ellos para comenzar con el baile. Por lo que enseguida ofreció su brazo para que lo acompañase hasta el medio de la pista. La mirada y el porte de Hermione era tal y como lo recordaba. No parecía que disfrutara ser el centro de atención como la gran mayoría de las chicas lo hacía en los bailes, sino que todo eso le era indiferente. Ella sonreía por la compañía, por lo bello y único del momento, lo hacía porque ahí junto a Draco, estaba teniendo todo lo que había soñado un año atrás con respecto a esa noche.

Una vez que estuvieron en el centro del salón, comenzó a sonar el Vals de Navidad desde todas las direcciones, provocando la sensación de que la música los envolvía a ambos con las primeras notas introductorias. Esa fue la señal que Draco necesito para tomar a Hermione de forma suave pero decidida de la cintura y acercarla a él, para comenzar a moverse al compás de la música. Poco a poco la Gryffindor iba tomándole el ritmo al vals en la medida que era guiada en todo momento por el rubio. Parecía que éste tenía mucho conocimiento de cómo bailar el vals de forma correcta y le hacía todo muy fácil, pues gentilmente iba marcando el paso y llevándosela en la dirección correcta, por lo que para Hermione no suponía ningún tipo de esfuerzo el bailar y podía simplemente relajarse.

Durante toda la pieza bailaron tal y como las lecciones de McGonagall les habían indicado que era como debía hacerse y de forma espontánea algunas parejas se les iban uniendo, hasta que todo el espacio fue ocupado y ya no quedaba nadie sentado ni esperando en el borde de la pista. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos eran concientes de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Sólo estaban enfocados en el otro.

Draco la observaba hipnotizado, como memorizando cada detalle de su rostro. Quedándose retenido en los ojos de Hermione, pues nunca había reparado en los brillantes que eran y que con su color chocolate y sus largas pestañas eran dignos de admiración. Mientras que ella tampoco podía sacarle los ojos de encima a su acompañante. No se cansaba de delinear cada una de sus facciones, que hasta ese momento no se había molestado en estudiar.

Él era casi una cabeza más alto la leona, con un porte elegante y confiado que la hacía sentir protegida, aunque esto fuera irónicamente en los brazos de su enemigo. Y por su parte, Draco disfrutaba de su aroma tan dulce y del calor de su cuerpo que se veía y sentía tan liviano y frágil, lo cual no representaba ni de cerca la personalidad de la chica. En un principio la distancia entre ellos era la estrictamente necesaria, no más ni menos, pero a medida que la música iba avanzando el espacio entre ellos se iba reduciendo lentamente. Incluso llego un momento en que esta se volvió casi inexistente, cuando Hermione apoyó su cabeza inevitablemente en el hombro del rubio.

Casi de forma desapercibida la música cambió por otro vals, esta vez un poco más lento que el inicial, permitiéndoles quedarse en la misma posición de antes. Ahora las manos de Malfoy ya no estaban en su cintura, sino que ambas descansaba en la parte baja de su espalda, mientras que las de Hermione rodeaban el cuello del muchacho de forma relajada, permitiéndole disfrutar del embriagante perfume que traía, tan masculino y que siempre dejaba tras de si al caminar.

Estaban tan juntos que podían sentir los latidos del otro de forma muy clara. Era sólo cuestión de segundo para que pasara lo inevitable. Ninguno necesitó hacer ningún tipo de señal para entender lo que querían y cuando Hermione se separó sólo lo exclusivamente necesario, él lentamente le tomo el rostro entre sus manos y finalmente llevó sus labios hasta los de la castaña, terminando por fin con la única distancia que existía entre ellos.

Primero fue muy tierno y dulce, permitiendo que ambos se dedicaran a disfrutar de todas las cosas que podían transmitirse sólo a través de un beso, sin necesitar ningún otro medio de comunicación. Pero a medida que el beso se prolongaba, la necesidad de uno por el otro fue aumentando rápidamente, hasta que la lengua del Slytherin pasó por el labio inferior de Hermione, pidiéndole de esa forma implícita permiso para prolongar el beso. Ella no necesitó nada más que eso para separar sus labios y permitiéndole que él explorara a gusto su boca y dándole rienda suelta a todo lo que estaba reprimiendo hasta ese momento.

Una de las manos de Draco ahora se encontraba fija en la cintura de Hermione, impidiendo que ella se moviera en lo absoluto de donde estaba, mientras que la otra aún descansa en su rostro, como acunándolo tiernamente. Mientras que ella por su lado mantenía sus manos tras la nuca de Malfoy. Ninguno supo cuanto tiempo estuvieron así, pudieron ser segundos, minutos u horas. No importaba. Ambos se sentían plenos y sólo se habían separados porque la necesidad de respirar normalmente fue más fuerte que ambos.

Quedaron uno apoyando la frente en la del otro y con los ojos cerrados por unos segundos. Fue sólo después de eso que notaron que estaban completamente solos esta vez y que ya ni siquiera había música de fondo. Lo único que continuaba igual que antes era la nieve que caía implacable desde el techo del Gran Salón, aunque sólo unos cuantos copos de nieve eran capas de llegar hasta el suelo.

Se sonreían el uno al otro sin poder evitarlo, sin poder contener todo aquello que ese beso le había provocado. De alguna manera sabían lo que el otro pensaba, aun cuando seguían sin poder decir ninguna palabra. Había algo que trascendía las palabras, que trascendía todo lo que los rodeaba, algo a lo cual eran incapaces de poner nombre, pero que sabían los había guiado durante toda la noche.

Hermione supo que aun le quedaba algo por hacer. Y siendo ella esta vez quien los guiara, todo la mano de Draco y lo llevó hasta las puertas principales del colegio para finalmente llegar a las orillas del Lago Negro. No entendía porque los había llevado hasta allí, era algo que simplemente sabía que tenía que hacer. Del mismo modo que había sabido a donde dirigirse una vez que salió de la biblioteca.

La noche ya estaba acabando y desde allí podían verse los primeros rayos del sol apareciendo entre las montañas que se veían en el horizonte. Draco abrazo a Hermione por la espalda protegiéndola del frío de la mañana y apoyando su cabeza en los cabellos de ella, quien mientras tanto entrelazaba sus dedos entre los de él sobre su vientre. Quedándose así hasta que el sol salió radiante en aquella mañana, regalándoles uno de los amaneceres más bellos que habían visto, sino el más hermoso.

Allí ambos se sentían completos, a ninguno le faltaba nada. Sólo eso era lo que necesitaban. Sólo eso era lo que interiormente ambos deseaban.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sentía calor, un calor que sólo se concentraba en su cabeza y que sólo comprendió su procedencia una vez que pudo abrir sus ojos. Los implacable rayos del sol lo estaban golpeando directamente en la cara, aunque eso más que tranquilizarlo lo inquieto terriblemente. ¿Dónde estaba? En las mazmorras de Slytherin se supone que no llevaba la luz solar.

Lentamente fue recuperando sus recuerdos de la noche anterior y poco a poco fue entendiendo en donde estaba. Aun se encontraba en la sala de arte de Ravenclaw. Se había quedado dormido ahí luego de haberse tomado la pócima y al de entender todo eso, lo recuerdos del sueño que había tenido volvieron súbitamente a su mente. Entregándole las imágenes de sus padres, de él mismo y de Hermione. Principalmente de Hermione.

Se sentía totalmente descansado, como si hubiese dormido muchas horas de corrido y la energía corriera libre por su cuerpo, además. Pero lo más destacable era que ahora recordaba todo, hasta el más mínimo detalle de lo que había sido su sueño. Incluso podía distinguir la diferencia que había en el sueño antes de tocar la mano de Hermione y lo que había pasado después, cuando había podido percibir mejor todos los sonidos y olores. Como si de verdad lo estuviera viviendo y no soñando. Lo extraño es que él tenía entendido que en los sueños eres incapaz de sentir dolor, o cualquier cosa y en cambio, él hasta juraría que todo aquello había sido real de no haber sabido que todo era efecto de la poción. Definitivamente iba a tener que revisar bien todos los efectos secundarios que podía provocar.

Cuando fue capaz de volver a la realidad, comenzó a medir sus alternativas y asumió que ya podía salir de su escondite improvisado y volver a su Sala Común. Si bien no tenía idea ni de la hora que era, parecía que era muy temprano, ya que no había ningún alumno en los pasillos y cuando paso por el corredor que estaba paralelo al Lago Negro, pudo ver que el sol sólo estaba unos metros por sobre las montañas, donde lo había visto o soñado hace unos minutos. Finalmente todas sus sospechas fueron confirmadas cuando al llegar a la Sala Común sólo se encontró con un par de chicos de tercero que seguro no habrían dormido en toda la noche terminando una redacción a última hora. El resto aún estaría en sus habitaciones seguramente.

Subió las escaleras hacia su cuarto y una vez que entró caminó con paso firme hasta su baúl que descansaba a los pies de su cama, sin importarle si el resto aun dormía o no. De cualquier modo deberían despertarse de alguna u otra manera en uno cuantos minutos más.

Revolvió y revolvió sus cosas hasta que finalmente pudo dar con el libro de sus clases de pociones y pudo leer lo que tanto estaba buscando:

- _Miracula Somniorum:__ Poción para generar un profundo descanso y crear los verdaderos sueños de cada persona. Conocida por sus múltiples historias y leyendas que surgieron hace algunos años, cuando descubrieron que si dos personaban tomaban la pócima la misma noche y eran lo que deseaban desesperadamente uno del otro, el sueño se vuelve una experiencia en común entre ellos y si éstos llegan a tocarse, se vuelve una situación prácticamente real, donde cada uno es capaz de intervenir como estime conveniente, modificando la realidad."…"muchos amantes antiguos la utilizaban para poder comunicarse en sueños sin que sus familias se enteraran"_

O sea que él era lo que Hermione más anhelaba, y ella era su mayor deseo y necesidad, aunque jamás pudiera decirlo en voz alta. Algo más le quedo rondando su cabeza y es que al tocarse la situación se vuelve _prácticamente_ real. Un dato muy importante si tomaba en consideración que entonces todo lo que había sucedido era según lo que ellos querían, y no de forma aleatoria y sin explicación como funcionan habitualmente los sueños.

Rápidamente se arregló para poder volver a salir de las mazmorras e ir a tomar desayuno para luego llegar a sus clases de ese día. Aunque cuando por fin volvió a salir, sabía que no era el desayuno lo que lo estaba llamando. La verdadera razón por la cual estaba tan apresurado por salir al castillo, era porque necesitaba volver a ese lugar.

Salió prácticamente corriendo por las puertas principales hacia el Lago Negro, pero a mitad de camino se detuvo completamente al encontrarse con una sorpresa más que agradable a esas alturas. Desde ahí podía ver como Hermione se encontraba en el mismo lugar donde su sueño se había acabado hace unos minutos y con la mirada perdida en el horizonte.

Sin hacer ningún ruido que delatara su presencia, caminó hasta ella y volvió a envolverla con sus brazos, provocando que ella diera un respingo por la sorpresa, al notar la presencia de Draco. Apoyó su cabeza en sus cabellos, tal como había echo antes y allí se dedico a perderse en el dulce aroma de ella.

- Interesante los posibles de la poción de Snape – le susurró él con su boca pegada a su oído – ¿Los leíste?

- Interesantes en verdad, uno nunca sabe cuando las leyendas pueden volver a cobrar vida.

- Yo creo que esta noche pueden volver a cobrar vida, ¿no te parece? – le insinuó con una sonrisa torcida que ella alcanzó a distinguir cuando se giro aún dentro de sus brazos para quedar frente a frente.

- Uno nunca sabe – dijo sonriéndole de la misma manera.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Si les ha gustado por favor dejen su review! :D y si no, con mayor razón, su crítica es siempre bienvenida para poder mejorar. Yo soy feliz de leerlas y contestar._

_Nos estamos leyendo!_

_PD: si alguien de aquí está siguiendo **Tiempo de Cambios**, aprovecho de decirles que dentro de poco actualizaré, no pienso dejarlo colgado._


End file.
